


Family Comes First

by Landoryn



Category: Charmed
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Family, Gen, Lies, Secret Identity, Secrets, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Landoryn/pseuds/Landoryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They didn't like him but that was OK because he didn't like them either. - How did Chris really feel about the way his family treated him before they found out who he was?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Comes First

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not profit in any way from this story and all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s).
> 
> NB This drabble was originally posted on ff.net

They didn't like him, but that was OK because he didn't like them either. They were self-righteous hypocrites and he couldn't help but be glad of that. Because if he did like them, if he  _l_ _oved_  them like he loved  _his_  family (not this poor imitation with their youthful faces and childish naiveté) it would just make things harder.

But… They didn't like him and sometimes that  _wasn't_  OK. Sometimes he wanted to scream and shout, tell them everything, future consequences be damned. He wanted to see their faces when they realized how they had treated their own flesh and blood. He wanted them to hurt like he did.

He never did tell them. He  _couldn't_. He didn't  _really_  want to cause them any more pain than he already had. Despite the fact that he didn't like them, couldn't even stand to be around them half the time, he stilled cared. "Family comes first", his mother had always told him, and he lived his life by that motto. They weren't his family yet but they  _would_  be.

So he did his best to shield them from the painful truth. Lies, lies and more lies. They didn't understand of course. They hated that he never answered their questions about the future but it was worth every harsh word and pointed glare. He could deal with being regarded with distrust and outright contempt. He had to.

They didn't like him but his feelings for them were unimportant. Because whether he liked them or not he would continue to protect them from the hurt that knowing would bring, even if it meant hurting himself in the process.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Chris is my favorite character in Charmed and I've always hated the way he was treated (both as an adult and a baby).


End file.
